Jumper
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Now with Sasuke back, he needs his friends to help him through his hard times, and once he' been put back together, maybe he can help put a pink hair Kunoichi back together also.A oneshot song fic. Jumper by Third Eye Blind.


**Jumper.**

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend._

Sakura and Naruto stood together as they watched Sasuke be interrogated. Sakura felt her heart beak in her chest again, as she watched all the mental torment he had to go through. Sakura looked up at Naruto who had wrapper his arm around her shoulder.

"He'll be fine." Naruto said, as he watched as Ibiki yelled at Sasuke.

"I know he will." Sakura said. They both knew he would live, but no one was sure that he would ever be with them again. As their friend, comrade, family.

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in._

Sakura smiled, as she cut an apple. She sat next to Sasuke's bed, who was just sitting in the hospital bed, staring into space. Ibiki had resorted to physical work sooner then Sakura had wished. "Alright, nice a cut. Perfect." Sakura said, as she brought the plate towards him.

He knocked it out of her hands. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Sasuke wrap his large hands around her neck. "Lady Sakura!" An ANBU yelled running into the room. Sakura held her hand out to him to stop.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, she felt her throat burn as she looked at him. "Do you really want to kill me Sasuke?" he dropped his hands away from her, he turned and looked out the window.

"No..." he whispered, but it was enough for Sakura to hear.

"Get me another apple." Sakura said.

"Lady Sakura..."

"Now." Sakura said.

_And if you do not want to see me again I would understand, I would understand. _

"I bet it feels nice to be out in the fresh air." Naruto said, as he walked with Sasuke through the far off streets.

"Yes. It is nice." Sasuke said, as he looked up at the sky. Naruto smiled lightly.

_The angry boy a bit to insane, icing over a secret pain. You know you don't belong._

"I think we should go get ramen how does that sound?" Naruto asked, as him and Sasuke walked into town more. People walked by them like they where an evil plague. A young woman accidently ran into Sasuke. She fell to the ground with a grunt.

"I'm sorry." She said, quickly trying to scrabble to her feet.

"Oh no, don't be. It was my fault." Sasuke said, his voice was very quite, as he reached down to help the woman, but she had already ran off. Sasuke looked down. "Do they really hate me that much?" he asked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him with saddened eyes. "It will just take awhile for people to get used to you." Sasuke looked down. He knew what that meant. It meant yes they hate you,

_Your the first to fight, your way to loud, your the flash of light on a burial shroud. _

Sasuke walked to the door to his house. It had been his first week of living on his own. He opened the door to come face to face with Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Sakura smiled at the man who was plaid in his boxers.

Sasuke just looked at everyone shocked. "Guess what!" Sakura cheered. "We're going on a picnic! Get dress hurry!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke smiled light, and walked back into the house. A couple minutes later he walked out dressed and ready to go on a picnic.

_I know something's wrong. Well everyone I know has got a reason to say, put the past away._

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked, as he watched Sakura cook.

"Yes?" she asked, she didn't turn around, but he knew she was listening. She reminded him so much of his mother, as he watched her standing in the kitchen cooking.

"I wanted to tell you... that I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through." he said, his voice was quite, he sounded like he was a little child being punished for the first time.

"It's the past Sasuke, no reason to dwell on it." Sakura said, as she placed the food on the table. She kissed his forehead. "But I do except your apology." Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke just stared at her, as she dished herself some food.

"Well, are you going to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Ah yes." Sasuke mumbled, as he started to get his own food.

_I wish you would step back form that ledge my friend. _

"You should get the cereal with the raisins." Naruto said, as he took a bite from his cereal.

"Why don't you get some of the raisins from the trail mix and put it in the cereal?" Sakura asked, siting down at the table.

"You're so smart." Naruto said, in a really gay voice. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other hearing a noise. They looked over at Sasuke to see him covering his mouth as he laughed. Sakura and Naruto stared at each other. Uchiha Sasuke... laughing?

Sakura giggled, and next thing you knew the three of them where in a fit of giggles.

"I still don't understand what was so funny?" Naruto said, shaking his butt.

Sasuke and Sakura started busting out laughing. "Stop it Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and there like it's better then Sakura's!"

"What was that Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled, running out of the kitchen being chased by an angry Sakura.

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in. _

Sakura smiled to all the nurse's that watched her as she walked to her office. "I can't believe he got her all the flowers." she heard a nurse whisper.

Sakura walked into her office, and stopped dead in her tracks. On her desk, where a bunch of beautiful white rose, her favorite. She walked over to them and smelled them. She looked down noticing a card.

_Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan. A rose your every year old you are. _

Sakura glanced over the paper and looked at the bottom noticing 'your friend' had been crossed out and instead was written.

_Love Sasuke. _

Sakura felt her heart melt as she looked at the roses again. He was really changing.

_And if you don't want to see me again, I would understand, I would understand. _

Sakura laughed as she watched a drunk Naruto stick straws in his mouth and started acting like a seal. "What an idiot." Sasuke said. Hinata giggled.

"I think it's time for Naruto-kun to go home." Hinata said, as she dragged Naruto from the bar with a wave to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded as the two of them walked to Sakura's apartment complex.

"Today was pretty fun." Sakura said, as she walked next to Sasuke.

"Yeah. It was nice taking a swim." Sasuke said, as he looked up at the sky. "Sakura... what do you think your purpose in live is?"

Sakura was a little taken aback from the question. "Well... I guess my purpose is to be a medic and to take care of people that I love. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know..." Sasuke said, he covered half of his face with his hand. "It's just... I thought my purpose in life was to avenge my family... but when Itachi told me the truth... It felt like my purpose in life was destroy. I don't know why I'm still alive. I have to reason to be here."

Sasuke stopped walking when he felt something warm wrap around his body. He looked down and saw Sakura hugging him. "You're real reason in life had been clouded by what you thought you had to be." Sakura said. "You have a reason to live Sasuke, you just where blinded by it."

Sakura gasped when she felt Sasuke pull her closer to him. "Thank you, Sakura."

_Well he's on the table and he's gone to code, and I do not think anyone knows what their doing here._

"Bull shit!" Naruto yelled, as he slammed his cards down. "Bull fucking shit. Take your cards Uchiha. Every single one of them!"

Sasuke mumbled something that couldn't be heard, and he picked up the cards. "Wow... I can't believe Naruto Bull shited the Uchiha..." Choji said.

Shikamaru laughed, as he throw the rest of his cards down. "I win." he said.

"Bull shit!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at him.

"Damn..." Shikamaru mumbled, grabbing the cards.

_And your friends have left you, you've been dismissed. I never thought it would come to this. _

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Sasuke's fist before it hit Kiba. "Please it's not worth it." Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke looked Kiba strait in the eye. "Keep your nasty hands off of her. You don't deserve her." Kiba turned and walked away out of Sakura's apartment. Slamming the door on his way out.

"It's alright." Sakura said. "Kiba didn't really mean it."

"He hit you Sakura. And you tell me he didn't mean it?" Sasuke asked, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her took look at him.

"He just had stressful day. It's nothing to worry about." Sakura said, as she looked away from Sasuke. He turned her face to look at him. He touched around her bruised eyes. She winched lightly.

"Please tell me he hasn't done this before?" Sakura turned away from him, and picked up the large pieces of glass that where on the floor. "Sakura! Tell me." Sasuke tried not to raise his voice, but it had gotten so hard not to yell.

Sakura flinched at the harshness of his voice. "Please... tell me." Sakura looked over at Sasuke who stood in the middle of her kitchen. Sasuke had walked in on her and Kiba having a little fight... well more of a big fight.

"It's not the first." She said, quietly. She could feel Sasuke's chakra flare. "Please—." Sakura's voice hitched in her voice when Sasuke pushed her against the counter. His sharingan looking down on her.

"How could you let him do this to you... Sakura... you shouldn't be treated like this. Why would you do this to yourself." Sasuke said, his voice soft. He turned his sharingan off, and looked down at her. A new bruise was forming on her arm. "Sakura please... I want to protect you."

"Why do you want to protect me so much?" Sakura asked.

"Because." Sasuke said, looking away from her.

_I want you to know. Everyone's got to face down the demons. Maybe today we could put the past away._

Sakura stood in one of Sasuke's large jacket's as she walked with him up to where Kiba was standing. "Kiba." Sakura whispered trying to get his attention.

She looked at Sasuke, who gave her a reassuring smile. "Kiba." Sakura said, he turned and looked at her. He glared at Sasuke who stood close behind her.

"What is it Sakura, can't you see I'm training?"

"Yes well..." she looked at Sasuke again. "I'm tired of your abuse."

"What are you trying to kick my out of _our_ apartment?" he asked.

"No. I'm telling you that I'm leaving, because I don't need your shit anymore." Sakura practiclly yelled at him. For some reason she felt so much stronger knowing that Sasuke was right behind her. "So fuck you, Kiba." Sakura said, and with that she turned around and walked away.

After a minute Sasuke turned and followed her. "See, you did great." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Yeah, but now I don't know where I can live..." Sakura said. "I don't have enough money to stay in that apartment."

"You can live with me, my house big enough." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"Okay, help me move my stuff." Sakura said.

After Sasuke and Sakura had moved all of Sakura's stuff to Sasuke's house, they sat in Sasuke's livingroom laying on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. "Thank you Sasuke..." Sakura said, she looked over at him and smiled. Her bruise was already fading.

"No... Sakura... Thank you. If it wasn't for you and Naruto I probubly wouldn't be like this... I could still be cold, and I realize now It's all my fault." Sasuke said. "I choose this path for me. I didn't have to. I'm just so happy I saw the right path before it was to late."

Sakura smiled, and she crawled over to wear he was. "I'm glad we're friends, Sasuke." Sakura said, as she laid her head on his stomach.

_I wish you would step back form that ledge my friend. _

Sakura groaned and she rolled over on her bed. She had been living in the Uchiha compound for over a month now.

"Wake up Sakura." Sasuke said, walking into the room. Sakura yawned and sat up. Sasuke handed her a cup of coffee and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at him questioningly.

"Do you know what today is?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?" Sakura asked, as she blew on her coffee, before taking a sip.

"It's been one year since I've been in Kohona." Sasuke said, with a smile.

"That's right!" Sakura smiled, she gave him a hug trying not to spill their coffee.

"Naruto want's us to go out tonight, just the three of us."

"Sounds good." Sakura smiled. "Where are we going?"

"The three of us are going to sleep out on top of the Hokage monument." Sasuke said.

"That sounds like fun!" Sakura smiled. "What do you want to do today?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I thought that we could just hang out here." Sasuke said.

"We could watch movies!"

"Oh no! I am not watching another chick flick." Sasuke said.

"We could take turns." Sakura said.

"Alright I get—."

"I get to choose first!" Sakura yelled, running to the living room.

"Damn it."

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in. _

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument and looked down at the village, as the sun went down. "Wow, the sun set is so pretty." Sakura said, as she sat down.

"It is." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, as he too sat down with the other two.

"Alright, what do we want to play first?" Naruto asked, pulling a bunch of board games from his bag.

"Oh no." Sakura and Sasuke mumbled.

Later that night Sakura laid on her sleeping bag looking up at the stars. "Sakura." she looked over hearing someone whisper her name. "Sakura are you awake?"

"Yes I'm awake." Sakura said.

"I wanted to tell you something." she realized now it was Sasuke.

"You can tell me anything." Sakura said.

"Remember when you asked me why I wanted to protect you?"

"Yes." Sakura said. "And all you told me was because."

"I think I'm ready to tell you the reason."

"Okay."

"It's because..." Sasuke said. "It's because... well it's because... because... I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she sat up. She looked over and stared at the Uchiha. "And I love you more then a friend loves his friend. I love you more then a sister. I want to be your one and only love." he said.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura said, she reached out touching his face.

"Please Sakura... let me love you." Sakura nodded, and moved closer to him. She pressed her lips to his for the first time in her life, and she knew at that moment she could never kiss a man and feel more love go through her body.

_And if you do not want to see me again. I would understand, I would understand. _

"Come on move your butt Sakura!" Ino yelled at her friend.

"Don't rush me!" Sakura hissed. "I don't want to rip my dress."

"And I don't want you to rip your dress either... well at least not until the honeymoon." Ino said, with a snicker.

"I swear to god Ino." Sakura said, she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Yes you look beautiful." Tsunade said.

"Am I supposed to be this nervous?"

"How nervous are you?" Anko asked.

"I feel like my stomach is going to fall out of my butt." Sakura said.

"Oh no." Anko said.

"What?!" Sakura yelled.

"You know what it means when your stomach feels like it's going to fall out your butt?" Sakura shock her head no. "It means your going to die!" Anko yelled.

"Stop messing around Anko." Tsunade said. "Anko is just kidding." Sakura took a deep breath and glared at Anko.

"I think I'm going to vomit!" Sasuke yelled.

"Are you that nervous?" Shikamaru asked.

"No... Naruto took his shoes off." Sasuke said, running to the bathroom. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went to walk into the dressing room. Shikamaru gaged. "Damn Naruto! Put your fucking shoes on before you kill us all!"

"Well sorry!" Naruto yelled.

_I would understand... I would understand._

Sakura took a deep breath and walked. If Kakashi hadn't been leading her, she was sure she would fall over. Once she got over the fact that she was in front of hundreds of people she looked up and saw Sasuke, and at that moment, there was no one else in the world.

Before she knew it she was standing right in front of him, holding his hands. "We are gathered her today to wed Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura..."

_I would understand... I would understand._

"Sakuya!" Sasuke yelled running into the livingroom. "Have you seen Sakuya?" Sasuke asked, Sakura who was sitting in the livingroom, reading a book.

"Can't answer that question." Sakura said.

"And why the hell not!" Sasuke yelled.

"You where the one who wanted to be a big man and play mommy. And now your stuck with it. Find her on your own." Just then the baby started to cry. "Taka is hungry, better get him before Shiro wakes up." Sakura smiled, as she flipped another page in her book.

She watched as Sasuke ran around the house, trying to watch their five children, and cook, and clean.

"Dinner!" Sasuke yelled, and as if a calling, all the missing children ran into the kitchen to yet. "Sakuya where were you?" Sasuke asked.

"I was with Enishi. Don't you know anything." Sakuya said. She had dark black hair, and beautiful green eyes. She was thirteen.

"Who's Enishi?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakuya's boyfriend, and teammate." Sakura said, as she looked down at the food. "Did you take it out of the box?"

"No, was I supposed to?" Sasuke asked.

"Guess what kids. We're getting take out!" Sakura smiled, as she marked her place in the book.

"Yay!" all the kids cheered.

_You could put the past away._

Sakura smiled, to herself, when Sasuke plopped down on the couch next to her. "Will you rub my feet?" he asked.

"What was your answer when I asked you last week?" she asked, looking over her book.

"No..." he said.

"There's your answer." Sakura smiled. She laughed a little when his head fell into her lap. "So... you sure you want to play mommy?" Sakura asked.

"Never." Sasuke said, he rolled over, laying his face in her lap. Sakura giggled.

"Who has the easy job?"

"I do." Sasuke said.

"Who was right?" Sakura waited. "Come on... who was right?"

"You where right I was wrong." Sasuke said, as he sat up. Sakura smiled and looked at him.

"Now tell me, do you really want another kid?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked, and pulled her closer to him. "Maybe." he smirked and kissed her .

Sakura glared at him.

"Alright! Five is enough. I'll go get sniped!" Sasuke said.

"Good." Sakura smiled, as she kissed him.

**A/N. **

**Okay here was Jumper, it was the first one I got asked to do. I'm going to do Here Is Gone next probubly. But ta da! Hope you liked it. I actually really like this one And I'm sorry I made Kiba a bad guy. I really like Kiba... but he just fit. Lol. **


End file.
